A Butler To Die For
by QueenGrell
Summary: What exactly happens on Sebastian's day alone with a certain shinigami? Warning: May contain yaoi in later chapters!


"It is time to get up, my lord," Sebastian drew back the curtains, bathing the room in sunlight.  
From the bed, there came a small giggle. Still facing the window, Sebastian furrowed his brow.  
"Something amuses you, my lord?"  
"Nothing, Sebastian," the young master replied coolly.  
Sebastian turned. Ciel leaned on the doorpost fully dressed, his arms crossed in front of him, a usually disinterested look on his face. Sebastian glanced over at his master's bed. Sitting upon the white sheets, braiding flowers into his long red hair, was Grell. The shinigami smiled at the butler and said sweetly, "Ciel is a most gracious host."  
Sebastian glanced at Ciel. The boy shrugged.  
"He arrived at the manor while you were out. Who am I to refuse him? Besides, we had a deal."  
"Of course," Sebastian replied thickly, "where shall I serve this morning's breakfast, my lord?"  
Ciel opened his mouth to reply but Grell interrupted.  
"Breakfast in bed..." Grell replied wistfully, "a sign of compassion, kindness...!"  
He leapt off the bed and caught Sebastian's arm.  
"There is no greater gesture of love than to serve another upon the ebb of passion, to rise early and slave over the lover they left so early. They bind themselves with meaningless gestures, though breakfast in bed is the truth behind an eternity of love...!"  
"Breakfast will be served in the dining room," Sebastian said, casually brushing Grell from his arm.  
Ciel smirked as the reaper rolled on the floor, squealing and spurting blood upon the thick rugs.  
Sebastian stopped in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. He scowled.  
"Such a mess," he muttered before heading for the kitchen.  
Ciel followed him, leaving Grell to tend to his nosebleed.

"He looks useless, but he could prove himself to be a possible ally."  
The butler placed a cup of tea before his master.  
"Reapers do not take sides in petty mortal behaviors," he reminded the young lord.  
"Unless there is something in it for them," Ciel finished.  
"You two aren't talking about me, I hope," Grell said, twirling into the dining room.  
"No," Ciel replied with slight smile, "what good could we possibly say?"  
Oblivious to Ciel's comment, Grell settled onto a nearby chair.  
"Today you must do everything in your power to make that...thing...happy." Ciel muttered. "If you're lucky, that irritating boss of his will show up and drag him away again. Until then, play nice."  
"Yes, my lord."  
Sebastian straightened and turned towards Grell. The reaper was admiring the roses they used as a centerpiece.  
"Would you like one?" Sebastian asked, plucking a rose from the vase, "I've cared for these blossoms since they were seedlings. I have watered them, weeded them, and nurtured them until they became these beautiful white roses." Sebastian slid the rose into Grell's hair. The reaper's eyes glistened with tears.  
"Sebas-chan..." he choked.  
The butler smiled and replied, "No need to thank me. These flowers are dying anyway."  
He placed a cup of tea in front of Grell but the reaper was still recovering from the shock of receiving a rose from Sebastian and didn't seem to notice. Sebastian glanced at Ciel, but his master had gone.

Sebastian helped Grell into the carriage then climbed up beside him. Grell rested his chin upon a gloved hand and stared dreamily through the window. The reaper was unusually quiet during the trip which Sebastian didn't mind. He was, however, painfully aware that Grell was sneaking glances at him and no doubt daydreaming about things Sebastian would rather not know.  
When the carriage jerked to a stop, the butler opened the door and warm sunlight streamed into the carriage. He descended and took Grell's hand, helping him to the ground. The reaper squealed in delight.  
"Here we are," Sebastian said, making a sweeping gesture with his gloved hand.  
Their location was a lush meadow skirting the banks of a bubbling creek; a weeping willow stood guard over a neatly spread picnic blanket. Grell turned to the demon, his eyes wide and questioning.  
"All this is for me?" Grell whispered.  
Sebastian gave him a slight nod.  
"Oh Bassy!" the shinigami sighed with pleasure, twirling on his heel.  
He grabbed Sebastian's wrist and dragged him towards the picnic area. Sebastian stopped him with a gentle hand.  
"Grell," he spoke quietly, "there's a reason I brought you here today."  
The shinigami paused, his fingers tightening around the butler's wrist.  
"Look at me," the butler whispered.  
Grell turned but avoided eye contact. Sebastian reached over and tipped Grell's chin up so that he would meet his gaze. The shinigami blushed a fiery red.  
"I want you to know..." the butler swept Grell's bangs from his eyes, "that your wish is my command."  
With sudden intensity, the demon pulled the red haired shinigami to his lips. Grell muffled a cry of surprise as the demon weakened his self-control.

"Grell!" a rough hand shook him, "we're here."  
Grell shook his head to clear his mind of the lucid daydream he had so beautifully constructed.  
"Wha-huh?"  
He was jerked from his seat and practically thrown out the door onto hard cobblestones. The shinigami struggled to his feet as the demon swept past him, elegant as usual.  
"Come, Grell." The butler ordered, though not unkindly, "I'd hate to be late for our appointment."  
He cast Grell a sincere sideways glance. Grell jumped to his feet. He managed a smile.  
"Where are we going, Sebastian?" He wondered innocently.  
The butler glanced at his pocket watch.  
"Since we have the entire day to waste why not do something productive?"  
Grell furrowed his brow. He didn't want to be productive, not unless that involved learning how to tie cherry stems with his tongue. Even the thought made him blush.  
"Sebas-chan..." he ventured.  
"Shh," the demon hushed him, "now is not the time for idle chatter. We are thirty seconds late."  
Grell followed Sebastian as he rounded a corner to stand in front of a tidy shop sporting the sign 'Undertaker'. A smile crossed the demon's lips but Grell pouted. The thought was sweet but Grell did not approve of sharing his men. Besides, the gray haired fool had insulted his complexion, and that was not to be taken lightly. Then again, Grell had had the pleasure of seeing those beautifully intense blue eyes, framed by luscious black eyelashes and that thin, jagged scar that crossed his face like dry lightning...oh those crystal clear, ice blue...  
Sebastian's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside of the dim, dusty shop. A low murmur welcomed them.  
"Good morning," Sebastian started.  
"Where's the Earl Phantomhive?" the ever observant Undertaker asked.  
"He had other matters to attend to."  
The Undertaker smiled and said, "You were not the first here, though the others were in the earl's service as well."  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes.  
"Others?" He questioned politely.  
"A boy, blond, bratty," he clicked his long fingernails together, "always bossing the other about. Do this, do that, very annoying. Very interesting."  
"Anything odd about him?" Sebastian asked.  
The Undertaker's smile widened. He replied, "payment first. Answers later."  
Grell opened his mouth but the butler beat him to it.  
"I would love to indulge you but I fear my companion's ears are far too sensitive. He is, after all, such a delicate little rose."  
Grell blushed, not sure whether to be offended or gracious.  
"Grell," the butler's eyes blazed, "would you mind stepping outside a moment?"  
Grell outside, careful to brush against Sebastian's arm and cast him a sweet, loving look. Sebastian ignored his advances and ushered him out into the alley. As the door closed behind him, Grell crossed his arms and waited. Minutes later, shrill laughter exploded from the shop and Sebastian opened the door.  
"You may return," the butler said pleasantly.  
Grell entered to find the Undertaker slouched over a pile of coffins, his shoulders shaking with muffled giggles. Grell glanced at the butler. Sebastian was smiling, patiently waiting for the Undertaker to regain his composure. Grell muttered, "You are awfully competent."  
"I'm simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian corrected.  
The Undertaker ceased his laughing and the butler asked politely, "the two who came before us?"  
"Yes, yes. A young lord and his butler."  
Sebastian shook his head. He muttered, "As I suspected."  
"This young master was searching for yours so it seems."  
"Was he now?" Sebastian adopted a contemplative look, "what did you tell them?"  
"Nothing."  
Sebastian nodded.  
"Would you happen to know where they're going?" he asked.  
Undertaker responded with a shrug. Sebastian told him, "thank you for your time. Grell...we are leaving."  
Grell leaned over and placed a dainty hand on Sebastian's arm. He wondered, "Where are we off to, Sebas-chan?"  
Sebastian brushed Grell from his arm.  
"We'll see," he answered shortly.  
Grell lingered behind as Sebastian exited the shop. The Undertaker chuckled and mused, "Not one to be ignored...hmmm?"  
Grell turned on his heel and replied haughtily, "no thanks to you."  
The Undertaker smiled and told him, "If I could have it my way..."  
"Then why don't you?" Grell shot back.  
Quick as lightning, the Undertaker grabbed Grell's arm and pulled him into a tight embrace, their lips crushed together in a fervent movement of passion. The Undertaker pulled away, gently guiding Grell's head to his chest. Grell's lips caressed the Undertaker's scarred neck, but at the sound of hoof beats, his lips pursed and he wriggled from the Undertaker's arms.  
The Undertaker chuckled and waved Grell forward.  
"Have a nice day," he called cordially.  
Grell was already out the door.

"Are we there yet?" Alois whined, kicking his feet restlessly in the carriage.  
"I'm afraid not," his companion replied.  
"I'm bored," Alois complained, "I want to go home."  
Claude clenched his teeth, trying hard to keep calm.  
"How much longer?" Alois asked.  
"An hour or more," the demon replied.  
Alois slumped in his seat and crossed his arms, pouting.  
"This was a stupid idea."  
"My apologies, your Highness."  
"We're going home."  
"No."  
Alois' eyes flashed.  
"Are you contradicting me?" the boy asked coldly.  
"I meant no harm in it, your Highness. If you wish to turn back..."  
The horses whined and reared, shaking the carriage violently. Alois toppled from his seat into Claude's arms, letting out a girlish cry. Claude clutched his master against him as the carriage threatened to tip. The young boy shouted something unintelligible...  
"So we meet again."  
The carriage had righted itself and a friendly faced butler smiled in at Claude and Alois. Alois clung to his butler as Claude righted himself and lifted his master onto a seat. He turned to the other butler and asked slowly, "what is the meaning of this?"  
"I care to ask you the same."  
Claude glanced at Alois. The boy glared at him. Claude sighed.  
"Your Highness, this is..."  
"I represent the Phantomhive estate," the second butler cut in, bowing low.  
Alois' eyes widened. He asked, "Sebastian Michaelis?"  
Sebastian was rather surprised that the boy knew his name, but he nodded politely all the same.  
"Ciel Phantomhive is your master?" Alois wondered breathlessly.  
"Yes."  
The young Trancy smiled then fell back into the cushions in a fit of giggles.  
"Claude," he gasped happily, "have Sebastian take us to his manor. I would very much like to meet the Earl Phantomhive myself."  
"Yes, your Highness."

Grell watched a tall, dark man descend from the carriage and exchange words with Sebastian. Neither man looked particularly happy with the other, but jealousy still ripped through the shinigami. Grell waited until the stranger entered the carriage again then flew out of the bushes and made to glomp Sebastian. But the butler was expecting him. Sebastian stepped aside and let Grell fall headlong into the dirt. Then he spoke kindly with the carriage driver until she gave up the reins and sulked to the back to ride alone. Sebastian settled himself on the driver's seat and patted the space beside him.  
"Come, Grell," he summoned.  
Like a well-trained pup, Grell leapt to his side. The butler snapped the reins and they were off,  
"You're late," the butler noted.  
Grell flushed at the thought of the Undertaker's soft lips crushed against his...  
Sebastian reached over and plucked a silver hair from Grell's shoulder and cast him a knowing smile. Grell's blush deepened.  
"Today is my day," Sebastian reminded him, "act wisely."  
Grell just about died. He nuzzled against the butler and whispered, "How could I forget?"  
Sebastian cast aside the silver hair and replied coolly, "that's how."

Ciel Phantomhive fingered through a stack of papers, mostly financial records, and sighed out of sheer boredom and annoyance. He tossed the papers onto his desk and stood, ringing the library bell as he did so. Minutes later the doors burst open and three flustered servants spilled into the room with shouts of 'bocchan' and 'my lord'. Ciel muttered something about forgetting Sebastian's absence and suddenly wondered how his butler was getting along with Grell. A quick surge of envy passed through him, gone as soon as it had come. He put a hand to his head, displeased by the emotion. At this gesture, Mairin stepped forward, her large glasses gleaming.  
"Are you well, young master?" she wondered.  
"Yes, yes," he waved her away, "i called to ask if dinner preparations are in order."  
"But Sebastian..." the maid started.  
"Out, I'm afraid."  
"I'll handle it," the cook cut in.  
Ciel furrowed his brow. He knew better then to let Bard cook but what other choice dis he have? All of his servants were terribly incompetent.  
"Thank you," he replied drily, "you may go."  
They did so, with many pardons and excuses. Once silence settled over the library again, Ciel sank back into his chair and rubbed his temples wearily. Visions swirled in his mind of Grell and Sebastian beneath the summer sky, heavily lidded eyes gazing at each other in unquenched desire, their hands folded neatly...  
"Stop it!" Ciel scolded himself, "You were the fool who told him to do whatever it takes..."  
He saw Sebastian's lips upon the shinigami's skin, his lips stained scarlet, his lips that were purring 'yes, my lord.'  
Ciel slammed his fists onto the desk and screamed, "No!"  
He rose to his feet and began to pace in front of the window, unsure of the rising emotion within him. He wanted to laugh, cry, and vomit all at the same time, though nothing could escape his lips but little gasps of frustration. If Sebastian were there, Ciel would have been smirked at and told curtly, "shall I decide for my young master?" He'd receive a slap and Ciel would be satisfied, but now he was alone and discontented and unsure. He collapsed upon the rug and drew his knees up to his chin, clasping his hands around them. He stared out into the blue sky and waited for his butler to return home.  
*


End file.
